


El cuarto frío

by Nimirie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede dormir, seguramente va a enloquecer a ese ritmo, pero le es imposible encontrar aquello que logré relajarlo lo suficiente como para que pueda descansar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cuarto frío

**Author's Note:**

> Para Raquel, feliz Navidad.  
> Te mando muchos abrazos, espero te guste.
> 
> Beta: lolaarlo

El cuarto frío, oscuro, impersonal. Una habitación con una cama que le habían asignado para dormir y eso era todo. No pertenecía a ese lugar y por mismo, no podía ni siquiera dormir; a pesar de eso lo intentó, la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta noche se sentía tan exhausto que de hecho se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Las horas pasaron hasta que amaneció y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era fingir que podría descansar.

Por las mañanas contemplaba a la gente hasta que se aburría, parecían ocupados, iban y venían, todos con un propósito. ¿Y él? Ni siquiera era capaz de entrenar, distraer su mente con algo aunque fuera actividad física. No había manera, se derrumbaba después de correr no más de cinco kilómetros y se quedaba sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo, dejando pasar el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar de esa manera?

Terminaría por colapsar, en el fondo era un ser humano cualquiera y necesitaba dormir. Aunque fuera una noche, unas horas o terminaría enloqueciendo. Por la noche solía cenar sólo un té caliente, no se quedaba con los demás si no que contemplaba las estrellas para tratar de serenar su mente.

Era tal vez esa la razón de no poder dormir, que pensaba en todo el camino recorrido para llegar ahí. Los recuerdos no eran sencillos, su vida nunca lo había sido y cada paso se complicaba un poco más. Había una ligera brisa que consiguió que sus mejillas se sintieran frías, era agradable el contraste con el líquido caliente al que le daba pequeños sorbos.

Aunque justo ahora, la vida no parecía tan complicada.

Dio un último trago y se sorprendió de que la taza estuviera vacía, sonrió, podía ir nuevamente a tenderse sobre su cama y dejar que las horas pasaran. Tal vez dormiría una hora cuando mucho, lo cual debía bastar para mantener su cuerpo funcionando. Caminó sin ninguna prisa, después de todo su habitación no era un lugar amigable, le parecía que si un día desaparecía, simplemente se le asignaría a alguien más.

Sí un día desaparecía, simplemente todos seguirían adelante. No tenía sentido, su presencia aquí no era necesaria. Sólo se quedaba por una razón. Antes de dar vuelta y perderse en los pasillos del dormitorio lo pudo ver, parecía ocupado, como siempre. Tenía la duda de dónde sacó tiempo para buscarlo si nunca estaba ahí, si no tenía ni un segundo libre.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, la vez anterior que había visto el reloj era la una. Dos horas, todo un récord para él. Sentía la boca seca, decidió que no tenía ningún sentido dar mil vueltas en la cama así que se levantó para ir por algo de tomar. Se encontró frente al refrigerador en la cocina y al abrirlo había demasiadas opciones, al final creyó que alguien debía de gustar de beber leche con chocolate porque había muchísimos envases dentro.

Así que beber leche con chocolate no era de niños chiquitos, no, para nada. Tomó un envase grande, de más de un litro, le dio un trago largo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando el sabor.

-¿Te lo vas a beber todo?

Lo sorprendió, había salido de su habitación sin prestar atención a nada y creyó que la gran mayoría debían estar dormidos, las luces habían sido apagadas y no pensó que se encontraría a nadie. Mucho menos a él, con quién no había cruzado palabra en días.

-Casi un litro de un trago, eso no puede ser saludable.

Depositó el envase casi vació sobre una mesa a su derecha y pensó en múltiples respuestas en su mente, después de todo, sólo era leche de chocolate.

-Sólo es leche de chocolate –dijo porque no se le ocurrió nada más, la conversación seguramente moriría, él regresaría a su cama a fingir que podía dormir y sería todo, tal vez no volvería verlo en mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez por eso no puedes dormir, estás teniendo algún problema digestivo.

Quiso preguntar cómo era posible que supiera eso, tal vez era muy evidente aunque cada que se miraba al espejo no veía cambio alguno en su constitución, todo lo que hubieran hecho con él aseguraba que resistiera a condiciones extremas, como el hecho de no dormir por días. Así que cómo podría saberlo, no tenía sentido. Él tan sólo sonrió lo cual lo confundió mucho más.

-No me veas así –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, el pensamiento de que era esa sonrisa lo que lo hacía un gran héroe cruzó de nuevo por su cabeza. No era el hecho de ser el Capitán América, no era el traje, no era el escudo ni la cantidad de experimento que se hicieron con él, no era nada de eso. Aunque no era un pensamiento que debiera tener.- Es obvio que no duermes bien y casi no comes nada.

-¿Es obvio?

Finalmente pudo lograr que las palabras fueran formadas por su boca, no era nada sencillo, parecía que habían hablado hace mil años y ahora hablaban de él, de su imposibilidad para descansar o para llevar algo de normalidad a su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el hombre frente a él, era sólo Steve, pese a todo lo demás, sólo era esa persona que parecía haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para dar con él.

-Sí, obvio a un grado superlativo –se acercó y tocó una de sus mejillas, después recorrió sus pómulos y finalmente, puso su dedo entre sus cejas, donde se hacía un pliegue cuando estaba preocupado. O cansado.- Y eso me preocupa.

-No debes preocuparte –trató de asegurar con rapidez, era lo último que quería. Si no podía encontrar aquí su lugar era una cosa, pero ser una carga para Steve, era algo más allá de su tolerancia. Aunque sospechaba que había sido una carga ya desde tiempo atrás, durante el tiempo que tardó en encontrarlo.

-No es por deber que me preocupo –la respuesta fue muy natural y el provocó un escalofrío. Mientras tanto Steve, frente a él, trataba de quitar el pliegue entre sus cejas, el mismo que siempre volvía cada que sus dedos se retiraban de su piel. Parecía concentrado y el movimiento de su mano parecía una caricia.

Pero eso ya era soñar demasiado.

-Ve a descansar Steve –le dijo con sinceridad, se separó un poco de Steve, lo suficiente para poder terminar de beber el resto de la leche de chocolate del envase y tirarlo en la basura. Creyó sinceramente que sería todo, que se separarían en la cocina y que podría regresar a su frío cuarto para mirar el techo hasta aburrirse.

Claro que no fue así. Steve lo siguió, ambos iban descalzos por lo que sus pies no hacían el menor ruido, al llegar a la puerta, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta Steve lo siguió de nuevo, ahora estaba dentro de ese cuarto, con él y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

¿Iban a continuar con la conversación?

-Anda, es hora de acostarse, dormir una tres horas te será bueno –Steve encendió la luz de la mesa de noche, sacó el cobertor de encima de la cama y movió las cobijas para que pudiera acostarse. Él no hacía nada de eso, se acostaba encima sin desarreglar nada, qué caso tenía si no iba a dormir.

Le hizo caso, se metió debajo de las cobijas y dejó que apagara la luz. Sería todo, ¿verdad? No esperaba sentir su peso en el otro lado de la cama o que se acostara a su lado, aunque fuera por arriba de las cobijas. A pesar de eso podía sentir su calor y no comprendía la razón por la que eso hacía que todo fuera diferente, comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, más pausado, en su mente no había imágenes extrañas, ningún recuerdo horrible.

La alarma lo despertó, eran las seis de la mañana, le dio un golpe con la mano al reloj y lo apagó. Había una calidez que lo rodeaba, una tranquilidad que no había experimentado antes y hasta un maravilloso aroma que lo hacía pensar en un hogar. Casi como si oliera a galletas recién horneadas.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta del brazo sobre su cintura, de la presencia a su lado, de que si volteaba su cabeza se encontraría mirando de frente su rostro. Debió haberse sorprendido, debió haberse movido. Sin embargo, habría sido incapaz de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

Así que esto era lo que faltaba, jamás lo habría imaginado.

 


End file.
